minecivfandomcom-20200214-history
AufhebenKomplex
AufhebenKomplex, also known as Auf, Auffy, Father Auf, Mike, or by the name of his RP character Michael Donauf, is a player on MineCiv who has been the founder of numerous factions, including Ming, Babylon, and Zurich, as well as the First Holy Missionary Church of Booism. He joined America in early June in Season 1, constructing the server's first major skyscraper, Auf Tower, and with it, founding the first and most influential corporation, Aufheben Corporation, of which he serves as Chief Executive Officer. In Season 2, Auf continued with the corporation, constructing Saturn Tower in America, and then eventually Sovereign Tower in Dubai, although this project was abandoned when he moved on to Zurich. In Season 3, Auf founded the Free Sultanate of Zanzibar, Mzizima, and Tanganyika as Mikha'il Kaskazini ya Shiraz. Auf has a notoriously high voice for his age, one of the highest male voices on the server Discord channel, but is in fact nearly 19 years old and pursuing a degree in History and Political Science at university. He is quite short, standing at only 5'4'' (162.5 cm). Season 1 Ming AufhebenKomplex co-founded Ming alongside former user Companion3. Ming was a prominent member of the League of Minor Nations, but the faction fractured soon after it's creation after a falling-out between its founders. Companion3 renamed the faction to Salish, but did not resume work on it. Babylon AufhebenKomplex founded Babylon soon after he left Ming. Babylon soon sprung up with the help of its allies, and featured very tall sandstone walls and a large ziggurat that housed religious and civil offices. The Battle of Babylon Soon after its founding, the Byzantine Empire attacked the city with an army led by RoryIsK and CMDR_Rommel. Member Mimomaru01 was captured outside the walls and held hostage by the Byzantines, who demanded Babylon's surrender in exchange for Mimo's safe return, to which AufhebenKomplex responded "Nuts.", turning the siege hot as the Byzantines executed Mimo and assaulted the walls. The Byzantines located a gap in the wall's claims and scaled them quickly, punting Auf off of the walls and forcing a quick surrender. The Postbellum Babylon remained a voice of peace and compromise after coming under Byzantine rule, in the Byzantine Senate as well as the international community. AufhebenKomplex left Babylon in early May following the death of Mimomaru01, making member CapnNana leader of the faction. Malta AufhebenKomplex went on to found the faction of Malta on an island near North Korea. Boooiil assisted greatly in the excavation and construction of the faction's first building, Fort St. David, and as such was named the patron saint of Malta, leading to the creation of the First Holy Missionary Church of Booism. Following a long absence due to school by AufhebenKomplex, Malta was desolate and highly inactive. In early June, he left the faction to join America. The Aufheben Corporation The Aufheben Corporation, colloquially known as AufCo, is headquartered in Auf Tower in America, outside of Old Kiev, specializing in science, science, more science, wide-range chinchilla hunting, and awesomeness. Operation Atlas Shrugged On June 16th, the Aufheben Corporation became involved in a project known simply as Operation Atlas Shrugged, meant to locate and secure the source of the anomalous earthquakes and supercells that had recently been plaguing the city of Novgorod. A task force under the banner of Aufheben Dynamics, consisting of Auf, Boo, and Otaku, infiltrated the city and, using advanced sensors and satellite readings, located the source of the anomalies. This source was in fact a secret laboratory in an abandoned strip mine near Novgorod, staffed by Guard Captain Xen Valrue. The team successfully infiltrated the facility and breached the main reactor chamber, quickly detaining Xen and interrogating him about the project within, which he revealed to be a flux reactor, an immensely powerful source of energy. Auf claimed the project for AufCo as Lord Commissar Max arrived and reprimanded Xen, threatening to court-martial him. Xen was allowed to approach the reactor in order to power it down as Max and the task force vacated the chamber to avoid the radiation. However, Xen, convinced that AufCo was somehow going to use the technology for insidious purposes, sent the reactor into meltdown, causing a massive explosion that reached all the way to the surface, killing himself in the process. AufCo teams were quickly on the scene and secured the site and anything they could salvage of the reactor or its components. Auf did not comment on the status of what was salvaged beyond that they were in fact looking into the technology. Michael Donauf In roleplaying situations, Auf takes on the persona of Michael Donauf, the founder and CEO of the Aufheben Corporation. Donauf is a very strange and shifty individual that maintains a clownish, almost Willy Wonka-esque personality about himself and his corporation, portraying the company as some sort of asylum that the patients are running, but this is in fact just a ruse. Donauf is actually quite cold and calculating, a Machiavellian bastard who is almost completely concerned with the advancement of his corporation, as well as his own power and wealth. He seems to sincerely believe that the world would be better off under corporate, if not exclusively AufCo, supervision, and isn't afraid to buy, sabotage, and kill his way to to the top. Although his silliness might be a facade, he does seem to be a bit off-kilter, as might be expected of a powerful executivee mastermind; sometimes, his guards and guests whisper of hearing him talking to somebody in his office or apartment despite there being nobody there, or waking up screaming to night terrors about fire and darkness. Despite this, his ability to lead, inspire, and calculate is not impeded, and one of the most powerful megacorporations on Earth remains under his control. Season 2 America Auf resided in America for most of the beginning of Season 2, building an enormous, ugly orange skyscraper, Saturn Tower (based off of Mercury Tower) and not doing much else. The tower was never officially completed before Auf left for Singapore in early August of 2016. Singapore-Dubai Auf founded Singapore shortly after leaving America, creating an intensive system of sea walls and levees to shape up the island and starting work on a large black skyscraper (based on Eurasia Tower) called Sovereign Tower. However, the frame for this tower was never even completed before he accepted an offer from Bungroids to begin construction of a similar corporate port city near Veracruz, which Auf would name Dubai. Alas, Dubai did not progress very far either. Auf decided that, amazingly, he was tiring of monolithic glass spires and that he desired something else. He founded Zurich on August 12th and began construction on Erebus Central Bank. Zurich Zurich is where Auf currently resides. Quotes "Don't look at me in that tone of voice!" "See, the thing about that is, shut the fuck up." "That's where you're wrong, kiddo." "Trick question - do I own a blowtorch? Yes. Am I legally allowed to use said blowtorch? No, not according to the county judge and a jury of my peers." "You eloquent piece of shit!" "This is why my kind shall inherit the Earth." "Fuck my life." "You can do anything once." "There is no salvation but the fires of our sins." Trivia * Auf is a severe aphantasiac, meaning that he is almost completely incapable of picturing anything visually in his mind. * Due to their similar personalities, Auf and Otaku maintain that they are in fact clones of each other. Who is the clone of who, nobody knows. * Auf maintains that he is half-narwahl, a demigod of Soupie's ilk, and that his sister is as well. * Auf is an incredibly stubborn individual, going so far as to foolhardily argue forcefully with admins and mods over relatively trivial matters. * Auf has a "love everybody until you hate them" mentality, where he does not tolerate the mistreatment or harassment of any individual unless they have done something he views as condemn-able, which is a surprisingly short list. Category:Player